SYOD
by Lonely Shedded Tears
Summary: *APPS CLOSED!* Prologue will be up soon!
1. Character Form

**A/N: Hello people! First off I need about 18 OCS for my upcoming story. I'm only selecting the 5 BEST to be the main characters, but the other 13 will be supporters or the counselors for their cabin. I need 1 OC for every cabin EXCEPT CABIN TWO/HERA AND CABIN SIX/ATHENA! Please Read Rules Before Submitting:**

**Not too many girls, okay? Throw in some guys, too.**

**Please be as detailed as possible. I want to be able to picture your character in my mind, okay? This is essential if you want them in.**

**Creativity is a big plus in my book. The more creative (and less cliché) a character is, the higher his/her chances will be for being selected**

**Your demigod CAN NOT be the child of a god/goddess that DOES NOT currently have a cabin. Examples – Erebus, Khione, Hestia, Etc.**

**DO NOT put things in your form like "Please include my character!" or "If you select my character, then I will give you a virtual cookie!" because I won't use them.**

**Only One OC Per Person**

**Character Sheet**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Age:** 15-19

**Godly Parent/Cabin #: EX - Zeus or Cabin 1 (If Doing Artemis, Then Put Hunter Down)**

**Clothes:**

**Abilities/Powers (If Any): Be creative, but don't go overboard.**

**Weapons**: **What type of weapon? Does it have any abilities? Is it made of a special metal? Is it disguised? What color is it, and does it have any designs?**

**Likes:** **At least six**

**Dislikes:** **At least six**

**Hair Color/Style/Length:**

**Body Build:**

**Height:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**History: **

**Personality(In depth): 5-7 descriptive sentences**

**Anything Else?: Any extra info? Any requests? I will try to grant them…**

**A/N: Not sure if I'll continue this, but if you think I should just tell me!**


	2. First Update

**A/N: A special thanks to all that submitted an OC! I will be accepting 18 OCS to be counselors for each cabin EXCEPT TWO AND SIX, while the rest of the OCS will just be a part of that cabin. Also NO MORE than 4 for each cabin. If a cabin has 4, then I will not be taking anymore from it. Here's what I have so far:**

Zeus – 2 Submitted

Hera – (Shall Remain Empty)

Poseidon – 4 Submitted (Full)

Demeter – 2 Submitted

Ares – 1 Submitted

Athena – (Only My OC)

Apollo – 2 Submitted

Artemis – 1 Submitted

Hephaestus - None

Aphrodite – 1 Submitted

Hermes – 1 Submitted

Dionysus - None

Hades – 3 Submitted

Iris -None

Hypnos - None

Nemesis - None

Nike - None

Hebe – 1 Submitted

Tyche – 1 Submitted

Hecate – 1 Submitted

**A/N: Still need at least 1 for all the 'None' categories. Once that is done, I will post the counselors, and begin the story.**

**P.S – If you already submitted a character, and would like to submit another, then be my guest, but ONLY the 'None' cabins.**


	3. Second Update

**A/N: Now, onto the second update! Thanks for submitting:**

Zeus – 2 Submitted

Hera – (Shall Remain Empty)

Poseidon – 4 Submitted (Full)

Demeter – 2 Submitted

Ares – 1 Submitted

Athena – (Only My OC)

Apollo – 3 Submitted

Artemis – 1 Submitted

Hephaestus – 3 submitted

Aphrodite – 1 Submitted

Hermes – 1 Submitted

Dionysus - None

Hades – 3 Submitted

Iris -None

Hypnos – 2 Submitted

Nemesis - None

Nike – 3 Submitted

Hebe – 1 Submitted

Tyche – 1 Submitted

Hecate – 2 Submitted

**A/N: Still haven't gotten any for Dionysus, Iris, or Nemesis. Keep on submitting people! Almost there! :D**


	4. Last Update

**A/N: Last Update! Not too bad, I think I only had to add in one OC:**

Zeus – 2 Submitted

Hera – (Shall Remain Empty)

Poseidon – 4 Submitted (Full)

Demeter – 2 Submitted

Ares – 1 Submitted

Athena – (Only My OC)

Apollo – 4 Submitted (Full)

Artemis – 2 Submitted

Hephaestus – 3 submitted

Aphrodite – 1 Submitted

Hermes – 1 Submitted

Dionysus - 1 Submitted

Hades – 3 Submitted

Iris – (Filled By One of My Minor OCS)

Hypnos – 2 Submitted

Nemesis -1 Submitted

Nike – 3 Submitted

Hebe – 1 Submitted

Tyche – 1 Submitted

Hecate – 2 Submitted

**A/N: Finally, submissions are closed! I'll have the prologue up in a few days.**


	5. Last Update Promise

**A/N: Sorry, forgot this, last update, I promise. IF YOU DON'T SEE YOUR OC DO NOT PANIC! ALL WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY, I SWEAR …Anyway here are the counselors:**

**Zeus – Counselor: Adrian Reynolds (ducks-r-homicidal)**

**Hera – (Shall Remain Empty)**

**Poseidon – Counselor: Kailey Gernard (Junebert)**

**Demeter – Counselor: Alexander "Alex" Madison (XMistressChaosx)**

**Ares – Counselor: Jackson "Jack" Powl (famousBLUEwaffles)**

**Apollo – Counselor: Sawyer "Sparkie" Rutsky (girlreadsalot)**

**Artemis – Counselor: Farrah Chandler (XxSilverAngelicxX)**

**Hephaestus – Counselor: Slade Varner (ducks-r-homicidal )**

**Aphrodite – Counselor: Agatha/Evelyn Martinez (Call me cat333)**

**Hermes –Counselor: Yuma Sato (Yumazing)**

**Dionysus – Counselor: Virgina Halloway (girlreadsalot)**

**Hades – Counselor: Matt Santos (Wolf Master Uchiha)**

**Iris – Counselor: Marina Hanson** (By Me)

**Hypnos – Counselor: Cole Patterson (XMistressChaosx)**

**Nemesis –Counselor: Ashton Grodavie (goddess of lakes)**

**Nike – Counselor: Britney Nicolette Rexia (MusicNinja1010)**

**Hebe – Counselor: Avalie Ryodan (Beautifulsapphiregoddess)**

**Tyche – Counselor: Destiny 'Dessie' Marie Bennett (OutstandingAnime1)**

**Hecate – Counselor: Stefani Walker (SSAlittlemonster)**

**A/N: The story itself will be by itself as a sperate story; just be looking out. You can either *Fav* me, or author alert, but I'm working on the prologue right now.**

**IF YOU DON'T SEE YOUR OC DO NOT PANIC! THEY'RE EITHER A MAIN OR A MINOR. I AM WAITING TO REVEAL THE MAIN, BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE. :)**

**P.S – *Relationships* I AM NOT HAVING THE CANON CHARACTERS IN MY STORY, SO YOUR CHARACTER CAN'T BE THE GIRL/BOY FRIEND OF THEM (Percy, Nico, Leo, Annabeth, Etc.) I ALSO CAN'T MATCH EVERY CHARACTER TOGETHER; IT'S JUST TOO MUCH, YOU KNOW. IF I DO CHOOSE TO HAVE ROMANCE, IT WILL BE ONLY FOR THE MAIN, AND MAYBE 2-4 OTHERS.**


End file.
